


Paint me like one of your Zora girls

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Request, First BOTW fanfic I've written ever, No Spoilers, the Zora's don't appear in this fic sadly, title was the working title and it just stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request- Link attempts to draw Princess Zelda





	Paint me like one of your Zora girls

It was all Revali’s fault. 

If you asked the Rito he would have denied everything, the smug bird. But Link was certain the cause of his incredible embarrassment was all thanks to Revali. 

He’d been boasting again; claiming himself to, not only be the best archer among the Rito, but also the best artist among them too. He’d bragged about his talent with a brush and ink, the ability he had to produce a perfect likeness of his model on his canvas. Link had just shrugged it off. Water off a duck’s back was the term they used. 

And then he’d seen the artwork. 

And he’d been loath to admit… it was very good. 

_Shit._

Link had been ready to drop it, to sit in scornful silence while Revali droned on and on at him, spewing words like “tone” and “shape” and “form”. He’d been ready to accept that the Rito was a talented artist, ready to move on, to check on the other champions. Apparently Vah Naboris was creating quite the sandstorm in the Gerudo desert, and Zelda wanted to check it out. 

But then, Revali opened his beak to talk and shattered any chance Link had of “Dropping it” 

“This must be quite tedious for you” Revali had crooned “being that you know so little about art, conversing with a true master, such as myself, must surely be quite taxing” 

Link had stayed quiet, preferring to let his silence speak for him, his face expressionless as he kept his eyes locked on the horizon. Hopefully the Rito would take it as a sign that Link was not interested in his boasting. 

“Why, I do believe that you’d be hard pressed to find anyone who was a greater artist than myself. Even you could not hope to best me, Hero” 

Link had clenched his fists at his sides, keeping his irritation with his fellow champion carefully hidden. He knew Revali was just trying to get to him, to goad him into another competition, to embarrass him in front of, not only the Princess, but the rest of the Rito as well. He was trying to make a mockery of the young Hylian.

Link could hear his father’s voice in his head, chiding him “Pick your battles my son. Not every war is worth waging” The words calmed his racing heart, the possible consequences of his actions leaping to the forefront of his mind. As much as he wanted to talk back, to show the Rito up, and tell him just where he could shove his precious artwork, the idea of damaging the Hylian/Rito alliance was too great. 

Surely the alliance wouldn’t be broken, especially not with the rise of Calamity Ganon so near. But the two races would be on rocky terms. Link knew Zelda would be able to bring Revali around before anything serious could happen, for Revali respected her. But Link didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on her already heavy shoulders. 

Taking measured breaths he’d calmed himself. Finally looking at the Rito’s smug expression. How can a bird look so smug? Link wondered 

“No Revali, I suppose you’re right” 

The Hylian Champion took great pleasure in the shocked expression that passed across the Rito’s face.  
\---  
The journey to the Gerudo Desert was as quick as it was uneventful, the Princess and her Knight passing the distance in relative silence. 

Boarding their horses at the Gerudo Canyon stable, the couple began the trek through the hot desert to the Kara Kara Bazaar. They would stay there for the night before making their way to Gerudo Town in the morning before the sun got too hot. 

Once at the Bazaar, Zelda seemed to come alive. The prospect of being so close to one of the Divine Beasts and the Champion who piloted them, appeared to wipe the stress away. Her eyes lit up as she began explaining to Link what they might find on board Naboris. 

He’d sat and listened as she’d began explaining, in depth, about how the electricity was used in the inner mechanisms, and how they may be able to utilise electricity for other things such as lamps and torches. He’d watched as her hands began moving in a blur, as if trying to shape the air in front of her to her whim. The smile upon her face was almost as dazzling as the midday sun, and Link found himself lost in her gaze. 

_Shit._

Almost too quickly the sun began to set and a chill seeped across the sands. Link led Zelda to the inn to get a good night's rest, while he checked the perimeter of the Bazaar. 

Since their last visit, Link had been a little apprehensive about going into the desert. Reports of Yiga activity were growing more and more common everyday, from travellers being stopped on the roads, to acts of great theft. Luckily they’d only ran into the Yiga clan once, and he’d been fast enough to stop them. 

Still the image of Zelda, collapsed on the floor, eyes shut in preparation for her death haunted him. 

He’d been so close to losing her. 

Since then he’d taken every precaution while out on the road. Zelda had been uncomfortable with it at first, insisting that he slept and ate regularly for his health if nothing else. She’d pretended to be annoyed with the near constant supervision, claiming that everything was perfectly safe. Yet he noticed how she’d begun to sleep a little closer to him at night. The revelation brought both joy and trepidation to the young hero’s heart. 

He wasn’t sure why, but the idea of the Princess getting close to him caused a strange feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. He was her appointed Knight, he needed to remain impartial and vigilant against danger, if Zelda got too close he worried that he would get distracted. It was almost impossible not to get drawn in when she began talking about her research, to not admire the way the light shone against her golden hair, to stop his gaze from dropping to her lips while she spoke. 

_Shit SHIT_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gave one last cursory glance around the Bazaar before turning in to sleep as well. 

The next morning Link woke up early, the morning still carrying the chill from the night before. He let Zelda rest for a little longer, knowing how she detested waking up in the freezing air, and set about cooking breakfast for the two of them. 

Once he was done he asked one of the women who worked at the Inn if they would wake Zelda up. _It would be improper to see her in her nightgown_ he rationalized dishing out fried eggs onto a plate. It wasn’t long before Zelda exited the inn, sleep still heavy in her eyes. Link tried his best to ignore the tightening feeling in his chest as she sat down next to him, stifling a yawn as she thanked him for breakfast. 

He waited until she was done to begin packing up, rinsing off their plates and filling their canteens with the water from the oasis. Link wondered if Zelda had gotten enough sleep that night as he watched her struggle to stay awake. Hopefully the prospect of boarding the Divine Beast will wake her up he thought as they began to journey to Gerudo town. 

Urbosa met them at the gates. The early morning sun glinting off her golden armour. Zelda snapped out of her exhaustion at the sight of her friend, running the last few yards to meet her. Link held back as Urbosa wrapped the young princess in her arms, obviously overjoyed that she had made it to Gerudo Town safely. 

Time seemed to move quite quickly from then. Within no time the three had rented sand seals and were surfing over the dunes on their way to Naboris. The desert air becoming hot and dry around them. Link tried to still his racing heart as the sound of Zelda’s joyful and carefree laugh cut through the stifling air. 

_Remember who you are_ he reprimanded himself _remember who she is!_  
\---  
Once on Naboris the air shifted from dry to static. Link could feel the hair on his arms stand to attention, flyaway strands floating off in all directions, and the faint metal taste of the atmosphere settled on his tongue. 

Urbosa led the two young Hylians on a tour of the beast. She directed them to the main terminal where Zelda began to run a diagnostic test,  
“Just to be safe” she explained pressing buttons and staring at charts. The whole thing was Goron to Link so he stood back and Let Zelda explain to Urbosa what the different charts and symbols and runes meant. 

The Beast was a curious thing, completely different to Vah Ruta. Whilst the Elephant was filled with water and moving cogs and wheels, Naboris was empty and dry, the static in the air fizzing in his ears. If Ruta was peaceful then Naboris was frantic and alive. _No wonder Zelda enjoys visiting the desert so much_ Link thought _everything here is so exciting._

Eventually Zelda finished with the diagnostics, letting Urbosa regain control. It had begun to grow warm in the beast; the heat mixing with the suffocating static caused Link to get irritated. He could tell Zelda was getting affected too, she was pulling at the collar of her starched white travel blouse, the blue jacket and the gold embellishments seemed to weigh her down further. 

He’d be lying if he said the heat wasn’t affecting him too; The Master sword was heavy against his back, the ornate scabbard hitting the backs of his legs. Sweat pooled on his brow and he resisted the desire to appear fatigued in the Princess's’ presence. Only Urbosa seemed unaffected by the heat of the desert. 

After what seemed like an eternity Urbosa brought Naboris to a stop in the shade of the Gerudo Highlands. Turning to the young couple with a smile brighter than the sun, she folded her arms across her chest, her hip popped in a confident manner. 

“I think that’s enough work for today, time for a break” 

There was no arguing with the Gerudo and soon Link was piling pillows and cushions on one of the outside platforms. The sun beating down against his back made the simple task exhausting but soon he was done. Admiring his handy work he stepped further into the shade in order to let the Princess and the champion relax. He relished the cool gust of wind that brushed past, chilling his damp skin. 

Zelda had shed her blue jacket in the heat. Her golden hair piled atop her head in order to keep it from brushing the back of her neck. Link swallowed at the sight of her bare neck and the unbuttoned collar, her skin flushed with the heat. 

_SHIT!_

He tried to look away as Zelda made herself comfortable, stretching out on the blankets in a way that made him feel downright sinful. He forced his eyes to scan the nearby cliffs, trying to spot anything on the horizon that could be a danger to them. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he spotted nothing. 

“Oh Urbosa it’s wonderful” Zelda cried, drawing Link’s attention back to her. She was sitting up now, not that that helped his predicament. “The Divine beast is working perfectly!” Link knelt in the shade, transfixed by the way the light bounced off of her flushed skin. The static still in the air caused her hair to float around her head, creating a golden halo in the desert sun. She looked like a goddess. Link found his gaze brought back to her lips and wondered for a brief second what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her pressed against him. He quickly turned away. 

_You’re her appointed knight! You’re meant to protect her, not drool over her!_

The heat must be messing with him he concluded. Breathing deeply he schooled his thoughts to resemble something respectable. Once he felt sufficiently calm he ventured another glance in her direction. 

She was kneeling amongst the pillows, arms gesturing wildly as she enthused and rambled about the practical application of electricity.She looked so happy, so carefree! Urbosa watched her with a glint her eye that looked almost maternal. 

Link was struck with a sudden need to preserve the image in front of him. Terrified that something could happen and he could forget this moment forever. 

But how best to save it? 

There was always the Sheikah Slate, it’s runes were able to capture and preserve and image in perfect clarity. The only issue was that the slate in question was attached to Zelda’s hip. Also it would be quite improper to take a picture of the Princess on her own Sheikah Slate! 

Revali’s smug voice filtered into his head. 

He couldn’t… no… he wouldn’t. 

With shaking hands Link reached for his pack where he carried his journal. Zelda and Urbosa seemed oblivious to his actions as he dug out a pencil and began to sketch. It was difficult, Link found, as Zelda would not sit still, she was a constant flurry of joyful activity. His pencil marks became flurried in a rush to preserve what he saw. 

“What’s this?” Urbosa’s strong voice called out, breaking him from his concentration, “Is our young Hero trying his hand at art?” 

_Ssssshhhhit_

He’d been caught red handed. Link wasn’t sure whether it was the heat or his own embarrassment that turned his ears and cheeks red. Looking at the curious expression on the Princess’s face, he deduced it was embarrassment that coloured his skin. 

“Is that true Link?” Zelda’s eyes sparkled, she shuffled towards him climbing over the pillows in an attempt to see what he’d drawn. 

Fear gripped at his heart, oh no this is bad he thought. He pressed the journal against his chest in a desperate attempt to preserve his dignity. But Zelda was getting closer. Her emerald eyes searching his, pleading silently to let her see his work. 

He could never say no to her. 

Distantly he heard Urbosa laugh as he lowered the journal from his chest, Zelda’s eyes still locked on his. He didn’t see her hands reach forward to take the journal from him, her soft fingers brushing across the backs of his hands. He successfully managed to avoid the hitch in his breathing as she edged closer to him. 

Slipping the book out of his grasp she looked down at the pages. He glanced down at his own work, his critical eye picking out all the flaws he could find. 

It was nowhere near the level of Revali’s masterpieces. 

Zelda turned red, sitting back on her heels she brought the book closer to her. Link watched as her hand hovered over the rushed pencil marks, tracing the shapes with the tips of her fingers. 

“It’s beautiful” 

Link felt his heart stop. What had she said? She thought it was beautiful?! What?! It took a moment for him to realize that Zelda was staring at him. Expecting a response. 

“Th-thank you” he mumbled, his voice weak under her piercing gaze. 

Zelda smiled. A real, happy smile, and Link felt his heart kick back into overdrive. As She turned back to stare lovingly at his artwork, Link felt the smug almost petty side of him speak up. 

_Take that Revali_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game, nor have I completed the Vah Medoh quest! I just wanted to put Revali in because he looks like such a fun character. 
> 
> If you have any requests for fanfic you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
